Forever & Beyond
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Anonymous Prompt: Alison proposes to Emily during graduation from rosewood


"Ali, you can't be serious. We are all so young, are you sure this is what you want? We are all just 18 years old, plus she could say no," exclaims Spencer as her, Aria, and Hanna stare with wide eyes at their best friend. Aria nodded in agreement while Hanna remained silent. Hanna overheard Alison talking about it and in turn Ali spilled her entire plan to her. Nobody, but Emily knows that she herself said yes to Caleb a mere four months ago.

Ali and Hanna share a brief exchange while Spencer continued to give a list of reasons on why this was a bad idea. Just as Ali was about to speak up once again, Hanna beat her to the punch, "Guys! Listen, yes we are young, but Ali and Emily love each other. And from what we've all seen, they want to spend the rest of their lives together okay. So just back off geez," Hanna stands up for her friends. They all look at her like she just said the world was ending. They cast one more side-eye from Hanna, before Ali comments, "I love you guys with everything I have, but this is mine and Emily's decision. This is our lives we are talking about and I need you guys' support, no matter what. I know we're young, but I want this more than anything, so why wait. And as far Emily, we will just have to wait for her answer. I told you because you guys are our support system, so please support us guys," pleads Alison with conviction. They all share a look before they all squeal in unison.

"Of course we'll support you! We just wanted you to be sure," exclaims Aria.

"Yeah, congratulations Ali! We are here no matter what," agrees Spencer.

"Ditto," Hanna simply states.

They all gather for a group hug, "Thank you guys! I love you all! Oh my God, I'm gonna ask Emily to marry me tonight!" Once they break apart, they all head to Rosewood High, for the last, but first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Graduation was uneventful, but special. All five best friends and their significant others rejoiced in starting a new chapter in their lives away from Rosewood and their old lives. They all went to Spencer's house to celebrate without the hovering of their parents, who were all out to dinner together also. Looking around at all her friends and the love of her life, Emily stood to make a toast.<p>

"It's been a crazy four years with so much lost, but so much more gained. I would like to make a toast to us," she raises her glass, "for pulling through together and stronger than ever. I love you guys and I look forward to life after high school, after Rosewood, and most importantly a life with all of you in it," she finishes with a teary smile. Emily then takes her seat after a quick chaste kiss from Alison, as she herself stands. "I would also like to make a toast. Yes, we have been through hell these last few years, but as Em said so much good came out of it too. I have my best friends, I made great new friends, but most of all I have the love of my life by my side," she smiles down at Emily as a tear caressed her face. She shares a meaningful look with the girls to signal '_It's time.' _

"I couldn't have made it without any of you guys and I love you with all my heart. However," she looks directly into Emily's beautiful eyes, "I especially couldn't have made it without your smile, your trust, your loyalty, and most of all your incredible love for me. I love you more than any words can say babe and I will spend forever proving myself to be worthy of you. I got so lucky and I'm so thankful for that. You are my everything, my heart, my soul, the very air I breathe, my whole world," tears fell rapidly as she began to get down on one knee in front of a stunned Emily. "So right here, right now, will you do me the honor of letting me love you for the rest of our lives and beyond?" Tears shined in every eye as they all waited with baited breathe for Em's answer. Just then Ali with a small black velvet box revealed the most beautiful princess cut ring with two diamonds embedded with the inscription _Forever Yours_.

Emily was an emotional wreck with mascara tear track running down her beautiful face with the most captivating and beaming smile you ever did see. "Now, how can I say no to that? Hell yeah, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed as she fell into Ali's embrace and planted a passionate fiery kiss to her _fiance's _lips. They were surrounded with squeals and cheers of "Congrats!" "Yay!" "Love you guys!" from their friends, but all they saw was each other. As Ali slid the ring on Emily's finger, she pulls her into a tight embrace and whispers the same words she did a year ago, "Will you be mine?"

Emily pulls back with a smile and sweet chaste kiss, "Until the end of time."

"So now's a good time to say that I asked Hanna to marry me four months ago and she said yes?" announces Caleb.

"WHAT!?"


End file.
